Try Before You Buy
by VisualVibes
Summary: Slightly AU. Maura is in need and Jane is the only woman for the job. Check the rating.


I have a part-time job at a department store to make some extra money for the holidays, and I find myself staring off into the mattress department with some of the strangest (but not really) fantasies. I figured, what the hell, why not write one down. Enjoy!_  
_

* * *

"I'll be there in two hours, Ma." Jane listened a beat. "No, I can't just leave. There are business hours." She rolled her eyes as Angela launched into yet another diatribe about how dangerous it was to be working alone this late at night. Late at night being ten PM.

"Look, we close in fifteen minutes, I just need to finish up and I'll be on my way. Okay? Now let me go or it'll only take longer for me to get to dinner."

Jane managed to fit in one last eye roll, as her mother mentioned her desire for Jane to bring someone for once, before the line went dead.

She looked around the desolate shop, taking in the myriad of mattresses stretching in every direction. Sometimes it was beyond tempting to not curl up and get some rest. Her peaceful slumber probably wouldn't move product, however, no matter how comfortable she appeared.

In an effort to finish a few moments early, and save herself another lecture, she opened the cash register and began to balance the till. Cash sales on mattresses were rare, but they did happen. When that was complete, a quick sweep proved the shop was in its usual pristine shape. Jane was flush with relief as five till rolled around. After locking the front door she'd be able to put the cash in the safe in the office and exit through the back.

Hand hovering deliciously over the lock, she nearly went tumbling to the ground as the door flew open. Regaining her footing, she slowly came face to face with a spectacular pair of expensive looking pumps attached to even more impressive legs. The legs led to stellar hips, a tight waist and breasts she quickly had to pull her eyes away from. Instead they met a pair of bemused green orbs.

"Are you still open?"

"Just barley."

"Pardon?"

"We close in," Jane glanced at he watch, "three minutes."

"So I've made it?"

Jane would have been annoyed had the woman not looked so utterly relieved and sexy all at once. "I suppose you did." She stepped aside allowing the woman and her alluring scent inside. "What can I do for you?"

"I need a mattress."

"That much is apparent."

"Oh…right."

The stranger looked adorably contrite and Jane suddenly felt guilty. "Let's start with size and go from there."

The woman brightened and Jane's fatigue was a distant memory.

"I actually need two mattresses."

"Two," Jane repeated. That was doable.

"By tomorrow morning."

Jane blinked. "You need two mattresses by tomorrow morning, placing the order after the close of business the day before?"

The woman sighed. "I'll pay you absolutely anything. If I don't get these mattresses I don't know what I'll do. I suppose I could go to a hotel, but that's so impersonal. I'm sleeping on the couch now and-"

Jane laid a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder, grateful when the words died on her lips. "Slow down. It'll be all right."

Sighing heavily the woman seemed to relax. "I'm sorry. My mother is coming to visit, and she gets in tomorrow afternoon. I haven't seen her in months and this is an opportunity for us to bond and…well…I'm rambling again. The problem is the pipes in my upstairs, master bath burst three days ago."

"The bathroom being located between two rooms," Jane supplied helpfully.

"Yes," the woman breathed. "The flooding has ruined everything in my master and guest bedrooms. I've been able to get the water cleaned, the bathroom repaired and the carpets replaced. The furniture is coming tomorrow morning and the mattresses are the last piece of the puzzle."

"Well, I'll try my best, but I can't promise you'll get your delivery by tomorrow morning. I can tentatively offer to have them there by tomorrow night."

"Tentative?"

Jane shrugged.

"I don't really have many options do I?"

"Nope."

"Alright. I need one California king and one queen."

"Follow me over here to the queen sizes we offer. We have pillow top, innerspring, memory foam or Tempurpedic, latex—"

"I don't remember there being so many options the last time I shopped for a mattress. I'm embarrassed to admit that I haven't had time to do research prior to this shopping expedition." The woman thought a moment. "What do you suggest? What would you get?"

"That's easy," Jane smiled. She led the blonde to a far corner of the store. This model was her pride and joy. It was a great value for a great price. "I have this one in my home. It's a foam, spring hybrid. It's both firm and springy."

"Wow." Green eyes inspected the bed from a few different angels. "May I?"

"Please."

Jane watched, rapt, as the woman daintily sat on the edge of the bed before swinging her legs up and gracefully coming to rest. Her eyes traveled the planes of the woman's body again from head to toe. Her outfit was elegant and utterly feminine without being gaudy or flashy. It was clear she had money, but flaunting it didn't seem to be her goal. Her hair looked to be the color of spun gold and Jane's fingers longed to touch it.

"This is nice," the woman breathed, pulling Jane from her musings.

"One of my favorites. Ten year warranty, silk covered and it comes with a single box spring in this size, so it's more comfortable throughout."

The woman sat up with a smile. She looked Jane in the eye as she said, "Impressive. I'll take it."

"Don't you want to know how much it costs?"

"If this model receives your endorsement then that's good enough for me."

Their eyes met and held and Jane had to clear her throat before asking, "Okay, on to the Cali king?"

"Lead the way."

Jane took the beautiful stranger to the other side of the shop to a row of beds lining one of the three walls that were completely covered with windows.

"These are the four California king models we carry. She went into a brief description of each. "This one may be best, depending on what you're looking for. Soft, yet firm, clean and it will last a very long time.

"If only I could find a girlfriend like that," the woman said almost to herself. Inspecting the mattress a moment she glanced at the one next to them. "This is pretty. It looks heavenly."

"That is the Cadillac of mattresses. Gel latex, foam hybrid with pillow top with comfort zoning.

"Well why didn't you suggest this one?"

"This is a five thousand dollar mattress."

The woman stared at Jane blankly.

"You just dropped fifteen hundred on the other bed. I try not to be a slimy salesman."

"I find your concern admirable…" the woman's eyes searched Jane's chest, seemingly for a name-tag.

"Jane."

"Jane, but it's not necessary. I'll have this bed for the foreseeable future—baring any more unexpected accidents, of course—it makes sense to invest wisely. Am I right in assuming that similar to anything else you get what you pay for with mattresses?

"Sure."

"Good." She looked at the bed. "May I?"

"No need to ask."

Again the woman perched prettily on the mattress. She purred languidly and Jane felt her face flush. "This is divine. I can't believe I almost missed out on this."

"My apologies," Jane smiled.

"You know, Jane, there is one test I'll need to run to be positive this is the mattress for me."

"I'll help in any way I can."

The blonde sat up, her smile just shy of predatory. "Lie with me?"

"Say what now?"

Jane was positive her ears were deceiving her. Fantasies like this didn't happen in real life, especially those as…adult as the ones playing in her mind at the current moment.

"Well anyone can be comfortable in a bed alone, but the real test is when someone is lying with you."

Jane hedged. This lovely lady did have a very valid point. And the lady was indeed lovely.

"I don't mean to put you on the spot or make you uncomfortable."

The woman began to rise and Jane panicked. She saw all her delicious fantasies disappearing before her very eyes. Even though it was likely nothing would come of this, to refuse would be madness. Frankie and Tommy would never let her live it down.

To demonstrate her willingness to be of service, Jane all but dove into the space next to the blonde. They both settled in silence moments later.

"These are so large, you can almost forget anyone is with you."

"Hm," the blonde intoned. "I suppose you're right." They lie in silence again before, "Would you mind moving a little closer? Just so I can get an idea for how it will be."

She'd come this far, to refuse now would be superfluous. "Okay."

They both slid toward the center. Sighing quietly, Jane was sure her customer could hear her thundering heart.

This time the silence was broken by a laugh. "You're in such good shape, you don't make much of a dip."

Taken aback by the unexpected compliment, Jane could only say, "Thanks," and fight off a girlish blush.

Lying in bed with a literal stranger should have been uncomfortable, but Jane felt oddly at ease. The smell of the woman's perfume and shampoo were creating an almost hypnotic halo that could have easily lulled her into deep and restful sleep.

Almost ironically the lights snapped off, plunging them into darkness save for the faint light from the waning street traffic.

"Well that's ironic," the woman said in almost a whisper.

"The lights turn off automatically thirty minutes after closing hours," Jane informed. "I could turn them back on," she offered still firmly rooted to her spot.

The woman turned on her side, facing the brunette. "I don't think that will be necessary."

Jane could only make out the outline of her face, but something in the blonde's voice suggested that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't alone in her lascivious thought pattern.

Also rolling to her side she asked, "Are you sure?"

There was no room for conjecture. A false move would surely mean a lawsuit or worse. Jane hated that her mind even took her there, but careful was something she'd always been.

"More than."

Jane wasn't sure who made the first move, all she knew was they were kissing and it was fantastic. The beautiful stranger's lips were soft and plaint, yet unyielding. She was relieved when her pace was matched, step for step. Jane felt a sudden hunger at receiving the go ahead, and it would seem her partner was feeling the exact same way.

Tongue skimming her bottom lip, Jane eagerly welcomed the blonde inside. Her taste was like nothing she'd experienced before and Jane couldn't ever remember being totally wrecked by a single kiss.

The woman pulled away, chest heaving. "Is there someplace we can go? The windows…"

"This is the most comfortable place in the shop. No one can see in, but we can go to my place if—"

"Wait, you said no one can see inside?"

"No, not with all the lights off inside and lights on outside. They'd have to shine a light directly into the store to see anything. Almost like a two way mirror."

"These windows may bare sparsely reflective molecules."

"Huh?"

"Similar to half silvered mirrors, or two way mirrors, as you put it."

Jane watched the woman demure, almost embarrassed by what she'd said. She couldn't help but smile saying, "That is so sexy."

She must have said the right thing because in an instant the blonde's lips were descending upon on her own again. The heat rose between them quickly. Jane's lips traveled the column of her partner's neck, wondering at the sweet taste of her skin.

"Maura," the stranger panted.

Jane couldn't be bothered to stop. "What?" she managed to ask between nips and kisses.

"My name…my name is Maura, Jane."

"Good to know."

Jane reversed their positions and Maura used the opportunity to begin to release the buttons of Jane's blouse.

"Here?" Jane asked, hating how hesitant she'd become. She couldn't ever remember being so intimidated by a woman.

"I find the potential of being seen oddly arousing." Maura showed a moment of vulnerability while asking, "Is that weird?"

Jane thought back to all the times she'd fantasized about doing just this. She thought about all the hot soccer moms and married women she'd imagined pinned beneath her just like this. In her fantasies, however, the lights were on and they were very visible to anyone who cared to look.

"Absolutely not."

All concerns put aside, they joined again with relish. Maura quickly removed Jane's blouse and was working on her belt as Jane continued to pay special attention to Maura's neck and cleavage. The impossibly soft sweater Maura wore revealed tantalizing cleavage that Jane was having a hard time abandoning even with the prospect of seeing Maura's breasts unencumbered.

Maura's hand slid down the front of Jane's trousers and suddenly her attention was elsewhere.

"Christ," Jane breathed as Maura fingers deftly slid through the copious moisture. Her fingers ran the length of Jane's slit, careful to avoid Jane's straining clit.

"You're so wet," Maura breathed in wonder.

"I've been turned on from the moment I saw those incredible stems." Jane managed to get out between pants.

"Stems?"

Jane panicked when Maura's fingers stopped momentarily. "Yeah…legs. You have great legs," she rushed.

"Stems…hm," was all Maura said before resuming her ministrations.

Jane was slowly being pushed toward what would probably be a deep and powerful orgasm. She cried out in ecstasy when Maura pulled aside of the cup of her bra and began to bathe her nipples with a warm and talented tongue as her fingers began to circle her clitoris closely. The swirls grew tighter and tighter and Jane's hips began to move in tandem to the tempo being set.

"Please…don't stop. I'm so close."

"I never want to stop," Maura revealed as her fingers slid across Jane's exposed clit before finding their home in her core .

Unable to support all her weight, Jane collapsed on top of the blonde, her face buried in her neck. She was expecting to get lucky, but she certainly wasn't expecting to be gratified so deliciously. Maura was playing her body as she would her own. Moans and expletives began to fall from her lips in an incoherent deluge.

Maura rubbed her back soothingly with her free hand as she kept very busy with the other. Jane all but rode her fingers and somewhere in the very back of her mind she was concerned for the smaller woman's wrist. The sex-addled part of her brain overrode that thought, and she continued to keep pace with her companion.

Jane was forced toward the edge and she all but clawed at anything she could reach for safety. Maura bit Jane's lobe, sighing sexily in her ear as Jane grew closer.

Pulling at the hair at the base of Jane's neck, Maura brought them face-to-face, their eyes meeting in the darkness. Jane was startled by the familiarity of her gaze even as it sent her hurtling into a bone-shaking climax.

Maura swallowed her cries, accepting them as an offering. When Jane was relaxed enough, Maura took all her weight, wrapping Jane in a sweet embrace.

"I'm crushing you," Jane said when words would form again.

"You feel wonderful."

"Really?" Jane asked as her lips again found Maura's neck.

"Mmm."

Taking that as a good sign. Jane turned her attention back to Maura. Considering the size and stature of the petite blonde, getting topped right out the gate was certainly not what Jane expected. Looking to set the record straight, she slid a hand beneath Maura's sweater, filling her hand with her breast. Her nipple could be felt through the material of Maura's bra and Jane was happy to know that there was still more to come of this exchange.

"God, I want you," Maura breathed.

Jane rolled them over in response, sitting up and moving Maura to straddle her lap. The blonde yelped in surprise, but didn't protest at her sweater was quickly pulled off and tossed away. Her bra joined the growing pile soon after. Jane was a woman on a mission, and she would not be deterred.

Her hands traveled tantalizingly up the outside of Maura's smooth and well-toned thighs. She pushed the skirt to Maura's waste before skirting across her inner thighs.

Maura moaned impatiently, her hands also taking the time to explore Jane's body. She toyed with Jane's exposed nipple with one hand while her other ran up and down the length of Jane's abs.

"You're so sexy," Maura said, her tone belying wonder.

Jane smiled, though the blonde couldn't see it. Maura's praise was doing wonders for her ego. Feeling benevolent, she placed her hand against her companion's mound, relishing the warmth and moisture suffusing the fabric. This, however, was no time for slow exploration and tantalizing teasing. No, it was time to settle the score.

Quickly pushing Maura's panties aside, her thumb found a home against the top of the blonde's engorged clit immediately. She pressed down gently eliciting a long hiss.

"You like that?" Jane teased.

"Yeah."

Jane needn't ask, but hearing Maura's breathy whisper of desire only heightened a situation that was threatening to top all others in her entire life. She wanted to impress Maura, to take her to heights she'd never known before.

Bathing her fingers in Maura's moisture, they deftly circled her entrance, reluctant to give in to her desire just yet. Her fingers and thumb moved in tandem, both giving pleasure and keeping it at arms length.

Maura's hips began to swirl, following Jane's rhythm. Before long the blonde abandoned Jane's breasts, focused solely on her own pleasure.

Jane smiled in triumph. Driving Maura to distraction had been her goal. Now sending her into an earth-shattering climax would be her mission. While she wanted nothing more to taste Maura, to lick and suck her until she begged and pleaded for more, she knew there was no time for that now.

Instead, Jane showed mercy on Maura's not so subtle hints for more. Her fingers plunged Maura's depths with little to no preamble, and the answering, "Yessss," she received in response was almost all the validation she needed. Almost.

Jane's fingers set a blistering pace, moving easily thorough Maura's copious moisture. Together they forged a counter balance that took months for Jane to establish with previous partners. It would seem that joining with Maura in this way was effortless and she wondered briefly if everything with this woman would be so easy.

Maura rode Jane's hand, following her every move while simultaneous giving signals when she needed more. "Harder," she whimpered as she began to constrict reflexively around Jane's fingers.

Jane eagerly obliged, fingers slamming into the blonde with abandon. Maura's answering cries of pleasure were her reward. While her fingers continued to draw Maura's climax, Jane feasted on her spectacular breasts. They were just as amazing as she'd imagine they'd be and she indulged just in case this was her only opportunity to do so.

As her thumb applied more pressure to Maura's hardened clit, Jane felt Maura's walls constrict almost painfully around her fingers. The blonde went completely still then moisture coated Jane's hand as Maura's body was wracked with shudders. She called out Jane's name before falling into a boneless heap beside her.

When she caught her breath—and with some effort—Maura laughed. "I'll take it." Jane joined in her laughter. "Do you sell floor models? I want this one."

"For you, anything."

"Will you get in trouble with your manager?"

Jane thought a moment. "I don't think so." She paused. "I'm the owner."

Maura laughed again.

"The lady that cleans may not be too thrilled, though."

"For that I am sorry," Maura said genuinely.

Jane rolled over, hovering above the blonde. "I'm not."

Jane's cell phone rang, interrupting the kiss that was quickly escalating into more. She fished around her half discarded pants, already knowing who was on the line.

"I'm on the way, Ma." She listened a moment. "I got a last minute…important customer." Her attention was warring between the phone and Maura running her nails deliciously up and down her spine. "Okay…okay…okay!"

Maura chuckled sexily in her other ear.

"It's no one. I have to go, Ma." She thought a moment. "Wait! I'm bringing someone. Set another place. I'll explain later. Bye." She hung up before Angela could ask any more questions.

"Am I keeping you from something?"

"Actually…do you like Italian food?" Jane watched Maura's reaction closely, her reply suddenly seeming very important.

Without hesitation the blonde replied, "I love Italian."

Jane smiled before their lips met again. They were going to be late for dinner, but they'd get there eventually.

* * *

**More of my work at READREID. wordpress. com**


End file.
